


Lesson Learned

by Angelica_writes



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Porn Without Plot, Post War, Post canon, any feedback is welcome though, blowjob, cum, my first smut fic ever so please be kind haha, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelica_writes/pseuds/Angelica_writes
Summary: It's been far too long since you and David had been intimate, so you decide to change that. But you're not going to make it easy for him.“Please what, David?” you smirked, knowing that you weren’t going to make this easy for him. He moaned again as your mouth got slowly closer to where he needed it most.“Please suck me off,” the desperation was so evident in his voice that you almost took pity on him. Almost.
Relationships: David Kenyon Webster/Reader, David Kenyon Webster/You, David Webster/Reader, David Webster/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Lesson Learned

David didn’t notice your presence in the doorway of his study for a few moments, too preoccupied in his work. You coughed slightly to get his attention, and his eyes finally wandered over to you. Four years, and those baby blues still made you melt. Upon seeing that you were wearing the skimpiest lingerie you owned, his mouth fell open slightly, and he shifted in his seat as he looked you up and down. You could tell from the way he shuffled his legs that he was already getting hard, it had been weeks since the two of you had been intimate, and all he needed was seeing you in his favourite lingerie. You walked over to his desk slowly, giving him time to admire the curve of your breasts, the breasts that he normally devoted so much time to.

“Baby, I’ve gotta finish this,” your husband pointed in the general direction of his papers, but he couldn’t bring himself to tear his eyes away from you.

“Not tonight you don’t,” you murmured, as you sat on his lap, pressing your crotch onto his. You rolled your hips slowly, enjoying the whimper that David couldn’t hold back. You continued grinding as your lips met his, biting his bottom lip as your hands weaved into his hair, pulling at his locks. He moaned into your mouth, and you could tell from the way he bucked his hips up that he was getting desperate for more. Obliging his silent wish, you undid the buttons of his shirt and began kissing down his chest, pausing here and there to nip at his skin.

“Please,” he begged, completely under your spell.

“Please what, David?” you smirked, knowing that you weren’t going to make this easy for him. He moaned again as your mouth got slowly closer to where he needed it most.

“Please suck me off,” the desperation was so evident in his voice that you almost took pity on him. _Almost_.

You stopped kissing his torso completely, and David instantly realised his mistake, his eyes growing wide as he began to fear that he wouldn’t get what he so badly needed. “Please suck me off ma’am,” he corrected himself, the tension in his face disappearing as you unbuckled his belt.

“Read to me David,” you muttered as he shifted in the chair to allow you to pull his trousers down to his ankles. He looked down at you, confusion covering his face. “Since this book is so important to you, I want to hear some,” you smiled sweetly. Deceptively, he thought. He knew that you wouldn’t give him what he wanted unless he did as you commanded.

“The-- hammerhead sharks are… oh god,” he cried out as you finally began swirling your tongue around his head. You looked up at him through your eyelashes, stopping your actions until he continued reading, “are a group of sharks that form the f-family…”

David stuttered, barely managing to get the words out. All he wanted to do was beg you for more, but he knew better. Desperate for you to let him cum, he carried on reading, the sight of your mouth bobbing up and down helping him towards the edge faster. His knuckles turned white as one hand gripped the arm of his chair, and the other crinkling the paper he was reading from, his voice quivering more and more the closer he got to finishing. “Please ma’am, can I cum in your mouth?” David risked asking, resuming reading straight away, terrified that you’d stop just as he was about to reach the climax he now craved. You ran your hands softly up his thighs, feeling them shaking slightly from the pleasure your mouth was giving him. That was all the signal he needed, and David went tense, moaning loudly as he emptied his seed in your mouth.

You clambered back onto his lap and made a show of swallowing his cum, making him whimper, before kissing him hard. He always found the taste of himself on your swollen lips thrilling, and this time even more so, after so many weeks without it.

“Have you learned your lesson, David?” you pulled back from the kiss, smirking at his intoxicated expression and enjoying the effect you’d had on him.

“What lesson, ma’am?” David’s eyes bore into yours, and you got lost in their magic, having to briefly regain your composure.

“You need to fuck me more often,” you smiled, a smile more playful than sinful. Now it was David’s turn to smirk.

“Oh, I have no problem with that,” he whispered, pulling you into another kiss. You cried out as you felt his large, soft hand make its way into your panties, toes curling as he began rubbing your clit. “All this for me?” he murmured, his fingers already covered in your wetness. All you could do was nod as he effortlessly slipped two fingers inside you.

You trembled under his touch as he squeezed your thigh with his spare hand, and David relished in the power he had over you. It wasn’t often that he felt in charge, and he had no problem with that, but nonetheless he found immense satisfaction in watching you become a whimpering mess in his lap, knowing that he was the source of the moans that were like music to his ears. The sound of your moans steadily growing louder as you hurtled closer to the edge was enough to make him hard again, and you began saying his name over and over again like a mantra as he made a come here motion with his fingers inside you. Deep kisses were pressed onto your neck and collar bone, and David sucked and nipped at your skin. Your eyes squeezed shut and you threw your head back, your body stiffening and then going limp as your core contracted around David’s fingers. He pulled his hand from you and as you came down from your high, you watched him licking your cum off his fingers like it was the most delicious thing he’d ever tasted.

He’d argue that it was.


End file.
